Dave The Laugh and Desperados
by lannypoo
Summary: Em Set after dancing in my nuddy pants..
1. Chapter 1

**Undecided**

**Friday 17th May **

**My bedroom, In my bed, avoiding libby.**

**12.30 am **

I can hear Libby padding about outside. I wonder why Mutti hasn't came and put her back in bed yet. Her footsteps are getting closer to my room. The door opens "Heggo, Ginger!" I groan and hide my head under my pillow, I do not want to know what my darling sister has brought with her. "Move over bad boy" she tells me shoving but I believe is scuba Barbie into my bed. I open one eye and I thank the lord that by some miracle Libby has managed to keep her pjs on and only bring scuba Barbie for the midnight stroll. She jumps up on the bed and snuggles under the covers. "Goodnight Ginger." I give her a small hug, I do love her, even if she is insane. I roll over and try to go to sleep.

**4.30am**

Libby and Scuba Barbie have just left. I can here Libby tell Mutti and Vati to "Move bad boys." I don't really feel like sleeping now. I have a lot on my mind. Ever since the sex god left to go be with the sheep I have been very lonely. I think I have snogging withdrawal. Dave the L has been looking pretty fine. No! I scold myself, Naughty. I must keep my red bottom locked away, I don't want to hurt Ellen, who might I add is still moping about after him. Why can't she get over him already? I wonder if its too early to phone mon petite a- 

**4.35am**

I think its too early to phone her. She might be up actually, it must take at least 4 hours to fix that abominable fringe of hers. Mabey I should go to sleep, I don't want to have hideous bags under my eyes at school tomorrow. Yes, I better sleep. I want to look my best incase I run into Dave the L. Tres Fantastique! I'm thinking about him again! Bad! I scold myself. I really must get him out of my head.

**4.37am**

He's refusing to leave my head, I'm going to start charging him rent! He's such a good kisser though, great lip nibbler, hmmm! No! Sleep.

**7.45am**

I am a Tres bad friend! I had a dream about Dave the L! I know I'm tres bad. I should be tortured. I think ill just get up now and get ready for school. Aha that's my torture, Stalag 14.

I'm going to go and shower and put my make up on before Libbs wakes up and comes to annoy me.

**7.46am**

"Wake up bad boy!" Damn too late.

**8.15am**

It's a bloody miracle! I might actually be on time for school. We pass the foxwood lads on our way to school and I can't help but think none of them are as groovy as Dave the L. I scold myself again. Jas is telling me about her plans for after school.

"I'm going to meet Tom at work then we're going to come round to my place and do homework."

If she and hunky are doing homework in her room as she says then ill eat her enormous panties.

I pretend to be interested in what's she's saying by saying "Uh huh" and "Cool," every now and then. I really must stop thinking about the serial lib nibbler that is Dave the L. He's just so groovy. We reach the school and I sigh as my torture commences.

**1.00pm**

Classes have been boring all day and now the ace gangs are all siting on the radiator in the science block. They are all talking about their boyfriends and what they have planned for tonight. Well all apart from Ellen and me. I just smile and nod trying to be the amazing friend that I am. Ellen's looking all depressed and sighing. I wonder what she'd say if I told her I accidentally snogged her boyfriend (ex boyfriend, but he wasn't an ex at the time dang). Hmm, I'm not too sure I want to find out.

**R.E**

**2.30pm**

Rosie just passed me a note. I glance at her questionably. She indicates for me to open it so I do.

Cancel all plans for tonight,

Grease party at mine, 7 o'clock.

Parents aren't back till Monday bring things to stay over.

Rosie xxx

I fold up the note and she tells me to give it to Jas. I suddenly feel better about tonight, looks like I wont be sitting alone. I glance over at Jools who has just received the note. She's testing Miss Wilson and has her hair curlers out. She hands the curlers to the person in front of her to hold while she reads the note. She looks to Rosie and says loudly great! The Ace gang all burst into hysterical laughter as Miss Wilson turns round and frowns before returning to writing on the board. I start to plan my outfit in my head. A skirt I think, hmm I wonder if Dave will be there. Oh triple merde I really must stop thinking about him.

**Walking home**

**3.30pm**

My arms linked with Rosie's and she's telling me her plans for the party. The rest of the Ace gang is trailing behind.

"Ooer" Rosie suddenly stops.

"What?" I ask looking around.

Rosie points ahead of us and I notice the lads. The rest of the Ace gang walks into the back of us. They're about to complain when they see the lads.

"Is that Rollo?" Jools asks.

"Yep and Sven, tom, Sam and Dave as well."

Dave oh bloody hell is my hair ok. I feel it. Its good I used Jools curlers in RE.

They come up to us and Sven and Tom kiss their girlfriends.

"Going anywhere good ladies?" Dave asks.

Rosie and Jas are too busy with their boyfriends and jools is talking to Rollo (they are supposed to be broken up!) and Mabs is flirting with Sam. Ellen's being a div so I say

"Just off home to get ready for Rosie's party."

"Oh yeah," Rosie says breaking away from Sven, "Grease party tonight, your all invited."

"Oh summer loving huh?" dave grins.

"More like winter," I reply.

We finally manage to get back on the way home when all the lads say they will be there tonight (including Dave). Oh desperados mabey I can drive my red bottomness to a wooded area and abondon it.

**In my room getting ready!**

**4.00pm**

Ah only 3 hours till the party. Trust rosie to make everything last minute. Anywyas I must go do my hair and make up and pick out an outfit and calm down. God the list is endless.

**Walking up Rosies Path. **

**7.00pm**

I look at Jas and Ellen. There is a lot of noise coming from the house. We open the door and suddenly realise why. The place is packed full of people. I Push past all the people, I don't even know who half of them are. I finally find Rosie running in and out of the kitchen trying to calm the party down.

"Rosie" I yell across the swarms off people.

She looks over to me and rushes over.

"The word got out I was having a party!" she yells back.

"Do you want me to call my parents?" I ask worriedly.

Rosie pauses for a moment then shakes her head.

"No its alright, its ok, they can stay ill be ok when sven gets here."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yup," she smiles, "Sven!" she grins running into svens arms as he walks into to the kitchen.

Sven kisses her and soon Rosie is oblivious to the millions of people in her house as she snogs Sven to bits.

I turn around and see Dave the Laugh walk in. I smile and then notice that he's with another girl!

* * *

Review please :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stare at dave and the girl. She's pretty whoever she is. Prettier than me. I feel my heart break in two, and I suddenly realise It doesn't matter how much I tell myself I don't like him...the truth is I do.

7.30 pm

Im sitting on rosies bed with jools. She has her arm arounf me and is trying to comfort me.

"He's not worth it," she tells me rubbing my back.

I sob into a tissue.

"Hey, don't cry," she sighs, "Ok that's it! This is a big party everyones here and im not going to let you stay in this room crying."

She gets up and walks over to rosies table and hands me a make up wipe.

"Wipe off that running mascara," she chuckes me a new mascara and lip gloss, "and put some more on."

I do as im told and feel a little better. I smile and link arms with her and we descend back downstairs.

8.30 pm

I've been keeping away from Dave and so far its been working. I caught sight of Jools half an hour ago, I saw her and Rollo go upstairs. I guess things are back on between them, im glad they make a good couple. I feel someone pat my shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous," a cute guy smiles, "fancy a dance?"

I look at him gob smacked, hes tall, gorgeous and a couple of years older than me.

I nod and follow him to the spot where couples are dancing.

"I'm James," he tells me over the music.

"Georgia," I reply.

"Nice to meet you," he says politley.

We start to dance and Talk.

10.00pm

I've been dancing and talking to James since he first asked me to dance. He's great, funny and intersting.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" he asks.

"Yes please," I smile.

He walks off to the kitchen and I wait in the living room. I feel someone walk up beside me and I turn to see dave.

"Hey," he smiles.

"Hey," I say feeling akward.

"Having fun?"

"Yea, its good, you?"

"Yea, its great, so do you fancy a dance?"

"Well actually," im cut off by James handing me a drink.

"She's talking to me right now mabey later," he says firmly.

Dave looks from me to James and then turns and walks off.

I take a sip of the drink. I tastes a little weird. I shrug It off as nothing.

11.00pm

I'm feeling a little weird. Im sitting on the couch with James. I've not seen Dave since james told him to go.

"Hey do you want to go upstairs where its quieter?" he suggests.

My head hurts and my vision is a bit blurry so I nod. James helps me up and follows me upstairs and into an empty room. I sit on the bed and he sits next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he smiles.

"A little weird I admit."

"Awww, mabey you should lie down," he suggests.

I shake my head. He moves over so theres no room between us. He starts to lean in to kiss me and I respond. I break away though. I'm not sure if I should be kissing him. All I can think about is dave the laugh. He leans in again, I try to pull away but my head feels heavy and im getting dizzy. I feel him kiss harder and I try to pull away. It doesn't work though. The more I try to stop the kiss the more dizzy I get. My vision is really blurry now and everything seems to be moving. I feel James push me down on the bed and his hand wander up my leg. I kick away but it does nothing. My reactions are slow and useless. His hands grope at my top and I squirm.

"Stop," I manage to shout but he doesn't.

"Shhh Quite," he says roughly.

"No, no stop." I struggle as he pulls off my top.

"Shhh, stop making a fuss."

I try to push him off but he's too strong. Everypart of my body feels heavy and useless.

"Please," I sob the tears escaping from my eyes.

He ignores me and his hands wander down to my skirt. Everything seems to be in slow motion and I cant think straight. I don't want thisbut I cant do anything.

I hear noises outside the door.

"No!" I scream, "Help!"

he forces a hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Quite Bitch!" He snarls.

I bite at his hand but he slaps me across the face. The tears sting my cheek.

He moves himself so he's ontop and pinning me to the bed. He removes his hand from my mouth for a moment to unzip his jeans. I take the oppurtunity.

"HELP!" I scream frantically, "HELP! HELP!"

His hand automatically covers my mouth again. Everthings getting darker his free hand is fumbling at his jeans and I close my eyes. I hear a bang and suddenly feel the weight of him being pushes off me. I open my eyes to see a blurry outline of someone punching him to the ground. I see another 3 people run into the room. One joins the first in kicking James on the ground while the other two run over to me. I reconise them as rosie and jas. Im so happy to see them. There faces slowly disappear as the blackness encircles me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is the last chapter i was going to have it longer but i've lost interest and im now writtin a different story. Anyway enjoy**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

**Sunday 19th **

**09:00 am **

I open my eyes, my head is pounding and my throat is groggy. I look at my clock. I groan that's the 10th time ive woken up in the last hour. I ease myself up a little. I cant remember much from the party. I know that I was drugged and that rosie and jas phoned and ambulance and I Know I was taken to the hospital afterwards where I was kept in over night for observation. Yesterday I was let home. I talked to muti and vati and it had exhausted me. I'd slept since. There was a knock at my door and I shouted come in, expecting to see muti or vati. Instead Jas head peeks round the door. She grins when she sees me proped up against the pillows and opens the door wider. Behind her jools, rolo, mabs, ellen and rosie pile in. I grin at them as they collapse onto my floor.

"Hey, how are you?" jas asks hugging me.

"Im good," I tell them.

Soon we are launched into gossip. The topic of the party is kept away from until I ask.

"Who was it who beat up james?" I ask.

I had heard muti and vati discussin how he had been badly beaten and how they were glad of it.

"Dave and Sven," Rosie says while opening a bag of crisps they'd brought me.

Its silent and then we finally launch into some more gossip.

**2.00pm **

The girls have been gone for an hour. We watched some films and just hung out. I've got up and dressed and done my hair. I havent got too much make up on. I cant help but think mabey with my make up and clothes I lead james on and it was mabey my fault. I go to the bathroom and when I come back im shocked to see Dave sitting on my bed.

"Dave, what are you doing here," I say shocked.

"Hey," he smiles, "I came to see how you are."

I smile back and sit down on the bed.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

He looks at me.

"Are you sure?"

I gulp and begin to nod, but then I shake my head.

"I was so scared," I admit, I start to cry.

Dave wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a protective hug.

"It's ok, your safe now." He whispers.

I tell him everything. Everything that happened, how scared I was. He whispers and soothes me.

"I cant help but think mabey it was my fault, mabey I lead him on, made him think it was ok." I sob.

Dave gently pushes my head up so he's looking me in the eye.

"Georgia, it wasn't your fault, that guy was an arse and he had no right to do that. You didn't lead him on. You're the victim here and you cant tell yourself otherwise. You're an amazing girl georgia and you cant let that dick change you."

We stare at each other for a while and before I know whats happening we're kissing. It feels so right, my stomach is doing backflips. Dave pulls away and kisses my forehead and pulls me into a hug.

"I love you," he whispers.

I freeze…did he just say that? Does he mean it. I pull out of the hug and look at his dazzling blue eyes. I feel his hand brush against mines and I know…

"I love you too," I smile.

He grins at me and kisses me.

**10.00pm**

I'm lying in bed smiling. I havent stopped smiling all night. Dave and I kissed a lot then we went down to the chippy for dinner. We walked about talking a lot. I asked about the girl at the party and he told me she meant nothing. Im the only one for him. We bumped into the ace gang and Ellen say daves hand wrapped around mine. She smiled and winked at me, which im going to take as her approval. We left the ace gang and took a walk through the park where we had another snogging session. Then he walked me home. Now im lying in bed, smiling staring at the ceiling. Im Georgia, Girlfriend of Dave and im in love.

**The End**

* * *

**Bye **


End file.
